


Просвещенный

by urbanmagician



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanmagician/pseuds/urbanmagician
Summary: Время бесконечно занимало Кецилия.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Enlightened](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550052) by [urbanmagician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanmagician/pseuds/urbanmagician)



> История Кецилия — хедканон автора.

Время. Время бесконечно занимало Кецилия. Так, как огонь занимает мотылька.

Пребывание в Камар-Тадже маскировало течение времени, усыпляло бдительность. Место, в котором поддерживается одна и та же рутина, в котором носится все та же одежда, и изредка проникающие вестники из внешнего мира быстро вливаются в однородную массу учеников. Сезоны сменяют друг друга, предваряемые все той же практичной, размеренной подготовкой, и провожаемые все тем же философским отношением.

Даже выход на пестрые улицы Катманду, на которых все настолько разные, что точно так же сливаются в одно, пусть и беспорядочное целое, тоже никак не сдвигали константу. Даже периодические путешествия куда-то ещё — их ведь никто не запирал, на самом деле они были даже свободней в перемещении, чем все остальные жители планеты — не пробуждали сознание. Великие пески, воды, горы и леса — их было достаточно, и они представляли гораздо больший интерес, чем все эти мелкие снующие люди в городах, их мелочно сменяющаяся мода и средства передвижения. Для других людей они были чужими и с первого дня — так какая разница, сколько дней прошло?

Прошли десятилетия, пока он наконец осознал, что они... прошли. Пораженный этим фактом, он долго изучал свое отражение, но ему не с чем было его сравнить. Невозможно вспомнить все нюансы собственного вида, с которым сталкиваешься каждый день, а все дагерротипы сгорели вместе с домом.

— Я старею, — сказал Кецилий и поморщился от того, какую прописную истину выдал. Ещё глупее, чем сказать «небо голубое» — это хоть бывает иначе.  
— Но я старею медленно. Неестественно медленно по отношению к окружающему миру, я уверен в этом, — он продолжил. — Я вернулся в Европу и проверил, который сейчас год. На моём лице прибавилось морщин, это правда, но я должен был уже стать глубоким стариком.

Древнейшая улыбнулась своей озорной, эльфийской улыбкой и сказала:  
— Конечно. Ты используешь магию каждый день, проводишь энергию измерений через себя так же естественно и регулярно, как физическую еду. Она течёт по твоим венам. Твоё тело выдержит больше и дольше, чем способен обычный человек.

Они сидели друг напротив друга, с прямыми спинами и скрещёнными ногами. Кецилий любовался. Она всегда завораживала его. На её лице морщин не было, но при этом она совершенно не казалась юной. Человек за рамками законов, которые определяют человечество. Человек вне времени.

— Ты говоришь так, будто это должно быть очевидно, — ответил Кецилий. — Тебе не приходило в голову, что об этом можно было просто рассказать?

— А зачем это знать заранее? — Она снова улыбнулась.

Её таинственность притягивала его, но иногда и до одури раздражала. Секреты, всегда и всюду секреты и загадки. Он сам считал себя продуктом более просвещенной эпохи. Фрустрация только пришпоривала его, укрепляла желание открыть запретную дверь, разобрать священный механизм, пролить свет и сорвать покровы назло тем, кто возомнил себя уполномоченным решать, что и кому дозволено знать и в каких дозах.

— Значит, желание долголетия — недостаточно достойная цель, чтобы поддержать того, кто мог бы за ней прийти? — спросил он.

— Не недостойная, — ответила она, — а бессмысленная, будучи целью, а не средством. Сначала ты должен знать, зачем тебе эти годы. Чем ты их наполняешь? Страхом неминуемой кончины? Тогда ты просто будешь дольше мучиться. Нет, сначала ты должен постигнуть смысл. Когда годы проходят незаметно и наполнено, тогда ты и так обретаешь долголетие, как побочный эффект.

Он медленно кивнул.  
— Но это ведь не всё, не так ли? Не единственная причина, по которой ты — древнейшая из живущих мастеров?

— Похоже, мастер Кецилий, ты очень выборочно внимаешь, когда я разговариваю, — она покачала головой.

— Признаю, это случается. Но даже при этом я все ещё лучший из твоих учеников, — усмехнулся он. — Почему же ты всё ещё не доверяешь мне? И наоборот, если я чем-то плох, почему выбираешь меня в фавориты?

— Ты не плох, — задумчиво ответила она, и её взгляд снова показался ему расфокусированным, будто она смотрела немного мимо. Будто в её глазах он расходился отражениями в зеркальных гранях, и она видела несколько вариантов его одновременно. Возможно, она и обращалась сейчас к другому. — Ты можешь быть плох, но это может каждый, даже я. Каждую секунду мы можем выбирать. Не в этом ли жизнь?

— Иногда с тобой невозможно разговаривать, — вздохнул Кецилий. — Не понимаю. Я ведь знаю, что при всей бесспорной благожелательности, ты бываешь невероятно цинична. Я знаю, что тебе не чужда вольная интерпретация законов тогда, когда ты того желаешь. И я так же знаю, что несмотря ни на что ты всё ещё человек. Женщина.

Она снова улыбнулась.  
— Правильно. И ты всё это знаешь потому, что я выбрала тебе показать. Подумай об этом разговоре, мастер Кецилий. И до вечера.

В её руке расцвёл энергетический веер. Кецилий поклонился.

Он действительно ещё долго думал о том разговоре, сопоставляя немногие полученные факты: энергия измерений, зеркальные грани...  
А еще он думал о символе, который проступил на лбу Древнейшей, когда они занимались любовью.  
Его она тоже выбрала показать?


End file.
